With your touch
by Honeycatx
Summary: Lemons and one shots. Eric and Tris happen to fall into these situations too often... SEXUAL CONTENT


**Here is the one shot lemon I had metioned in another story that I would write . So here it is. My first lemon . **

TRIS POV

We all simultaneously hit the punching bags hard. I felt sweat trickle down my face as I continue to hit . I look to my left and right. Chris is on my left and Peter is on my right . I continue to hit the bag.

"Stop! Everyone hit the showers!" I heard our substitute trainer say. Four is busy in the control room so they had this guy replace him for today. We all stop and head down to the initiate dorm rooms and showers.

As soon as I arrive , the bathrooms are full . I don't want to wait a few hours just for everyone to finish . I grab my clothes and walk out quietly so Chris can't hear me or see me. If she does then she's sputter out questions. I scurry down the hallway and sneak past a few other Dauntless. I find Four's apartment and slip in. He won't mind if I shower here. I close the door behind me , and enter the living space. I walk pass the kitchen to the bathroom ,but I freeze. Two bottles of Vodka and scotch sit on the table with glasses accompanying them . Also, a tall bottle of, what I believe, is red wine stands there next to the vodka. I think for a moment. _Four doesn't drink right?_ I shrug off the thought . Maybe he doesn't drink with me around. I enter the bathroom and place my extra clothes on the counter . I untie my hair and start to take off my shirt, but I hear the front door open. I put my shirt down and peek out the door. I expect to see Four ,but I don't. I don't see dark brown hair . I see blonde. I don't see a black tattoo peeking from under his shirt unto his neck . No, I see tattoos covering his forearm . He walks to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of scotch. I shut the bathroom door.

Eric.

I'm in his apartment.

I'm in Eric's apartment... This is Eric's apartment!

I'm screwed...

I close the door a little to louder than I expected. I hear his footsteps come toward the door. I stand there frozen. There is no window . I can't hide anywhere... Eric opens the door. HIs grey eyes stare right at me . We both are as frozen as ice.

"I...I..."

His shining grey eyes look at my clothes resting on his bathroom counter.

"You were going to shower..." He says a little uncertain.

"Well... Not anymore... It was a mistake!"

His serious face broke with a laughter that came form him.

"Tris, if you wanted to shower just ask next time okay?" He chuckles. I am still frozen. He walks in .

"Go on ." He turns the water on.

I felt my heart beating hard in my chest. Eric presses a hand on my lower back and pushes me towards the shower. He leans down to my ear.

"Next time ,Tris, you can't use it for free."

His voice rumbles in my ear. It causes me to shiver a bit. His words terrify me. Eric places his hands on my shoulders and brings me closer to the shower. His touch stabs me. I look up at his grey eyes . He just smirks . His eyes kill me. I blush furiously. I watch him take his time leaving the bathroom. I quickly lock the door. My heart is pounding in my chest. I am having trouble breathing... I fan myself a bit. Am I this way because I was caught ? or because he had me going? I sigh and start to strip off my clothes . I enter the hot shower. Maybe this is a simulation... I laugh a bit to myself .

"Eric is letting me shower in his bathroom..." I laugh . It's ridiculous! " _Eric _ is letting me shower here..." I just smile . All the soap he has is for men . I reluctantly use it. Lathering the clear greyish soap , my sick mind flashes me Eric's eyes. I shut my eyes tight and shake off the thought. I run the soap along my body . I take the shampoo and lather it into my hair. It's going to take me a while to recover from this incident. I rinse my body and hair off in the steaming hot water. I finish and turn it off. I reach for a towel, but there is none.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." I step out unto the cold tile flooring, dripping with water. I unlock the door and stare at the handle. I force myself to crack it open. I peek out and Eric is casually sipping on his scotch. I bite my lower lip.

"Eric...?" I sya reluctantly. His head turns . I hide my body behind the door and show my face only.

"Could I uh.. You... "

"You need a towel." He says cutting me off. I nod ,and Eric sends me smirk . He gets up and disappears for a few seconds ,but he comes back with a towel in hand. He walks over to the bathroom door an dhands it to me.

"Thank you ." I say quietly. I take it form him ,and wrap myself. He goes back to the couch and sips again at the wine. I stand there .

"Eric?" I say again.

"Hm?" He says swirling the wine in his glass.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?"

He chuckles softly and shrugs . "How could you make such a big mistake as this. I thought you were more careful than this."

"Just tell me what you meant ." I ask a little frustrated. So I step out from the bathroom still in a towel.

He stands up and looks at me ,and his eyes travel away from mine but they return again.

"I have to show you ,but if you really want me to demonstrate..." He takes a few steps and he is suddenly right in front of me.

"Your eyes do burn with a fire." He says in a whisper . I shiver from the warmth from his breath and the fact that I'm still in a towel. He brings his hands up and touches my arms which I had no idea were cold until his warm hands touched them. He watches my eyes as his hands travel lower and lower. I stare right back at him ,but I felt my breaths heavying as his hands reach my waist .

"I was going to save this for next time ,but I don't think I can anymore since you insisted."

I don't move. I know what he means now ,but I don't want to move. His lips find mine ,and my right hand finds his hair. My left hand grips my towel that now loosely hangs around me. His hands run over my shoulders , back ,and waist. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer as he devours me with kisses. I hungrily press my lips and body against him . Eric pulls away and plants hot open mouth kisses along my shoulder and neck. I left an unknown sound escape my mouth . I quiver as his hands reach the part of my legs where the towel doesn't cover. Pulling the towel up higher, Eric continues tasting my skin. I moan in his ear as he draws slow and long circles with his tongue on my neck ,and I tilt my head involuntarily. He nips at my skin ,and I pull his face back to mine and kiss him fervently . He groans as I drag my tongue along his lips . He pulls back .

I try to catch my breath ,but soon Eric pulls me back against him . He pulls me with him . We stumble around . He must be taking me to his bedroom . I moan as his tongue softly entangles with mine. He opens a door blindly and closes it hastily with his hand. I put my tongue into his mouth ,and he doesn't tango with my tongue as before . No, he decides to suck solely on my tongue. I let out a moan out of excitement . Eric pulls back ,and we stand there panting .

"I thought you were afraid of intimacy?" he asks suddenly.

I blush even more. I suppose he is right, but am I afraid? "I am afraid ,but... somethings can change."

He nods and pulls me to sit on his bed with a smile sprawled on his face.

"You should go now." He says looking at my eyes intensely. His usual icy grey burned with desire.

Should I do this for lust and desire and not for love?

"What if I don't want to?"

He chuckles and smirks . "Then..." He places a hand under my chin. "I will continue where we left off..." he kisses me softly this time . Soft, slow, and passionate. His hands hold me in a caring fashion almost as if he loves me. Almost. He bids me to lay down on the nicely fixed bed. I get comfortable ,and he hovers over me.

"Weren't you Erudite before?" I ask . Eric gives me a questioning look.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

I shrug. "Just curious."

His eyes light up . "Sometimes curiosity is dangerous. "

He takes his black shirt off and sits at my feet. Touching my legs, he places soft,tender kisses on the inner part of my thigh . I breath heavily.

"Yes, it is , just like you."

He kisses my lips so lightly , it was almost like we didn't touch.

"Do you really want this from me?" I freeze at his words so does he. I look up and think for a moment.

"Yes." he reluctantly comes up to my face. He carress my cheek lovingly. Does he really love me? His eyes are a soft grey. Abnegation grey not cold and cruel. I lean up and kiss him softly. Eric slips his hands under my towel and up my thighs.

Eric opens my towel and pushes it aside. I feel insecure about my twelve year old body, but he just smiles softly and continues feeling every inch of me in a teasing and soft way . Eric drags his tongue on my stomach then farther up and undermy rib cage. Then on my sternum between my small breast. He stares into my eyes the whole time ,and my heart beats so fast I swear it might burst. My breathing that was once steady and even slips away from me so quickly with each and every touch, brush, and breath. Eric brings his mouth up to my neck .

"Eric..." Slips from my mouth as he teasingly puts his hands between my legs . He goes up higher and higher. He is so close to touching me ,but he stops right before he does. Eric smirks as he torments me with his touch. Kissing my lips again, he bites my lower lip and pulls it with a smile on his face. I grab his face and bring him back down. Pulling away , he scoots down between my thighs. His warm breath melts my skin. Suddenly ,I feel his tongue dragging along my inner thigh. I moan ,but I know it's only the beginning as his tongue briefly touches my sex. I gasp and grip the bed sheets. Biting my lower lip, I watch him stare right back at me. Eric continues by kissing my sex instead. His hands massage my thighs ,but soon his tongue came on me with full force . I gasp loudly ,not expecting that.

"Eric..."

He continues lapping away at my sex. I moan louder and louder as I get higher and closer to my climax. He stops. I bite my lower lip at the loss of force and pressure .

"Eric, please."

He doesn't say anything ,but his grey twinkle as he kisses my lips. I can taste myself on him, but he pulls away and sits up so I follow suit. He removes his black pants . I can't help but stare ,and as he reveals his member. I bite my lower lip.

"Eric..."

"No, Tris, you don't have to pleasure me the same way. We can just-"

"No." I say. I lean over and kiss him. "Trust me." He nods and lets me do what I want freely. I place my right hand on the bed and my other reluctantly touches him. I hear him gasp,but he supresses it as he bites his lip. I bend ,and my lips touch the tip . I feel adrenaline rush through me. I feel excitement dissolve me as I finally put my mouth on it. I went down and back up. I felt him go to the back of my throat ,and I hear him groan loudly . His hand entangle in my hair.

"Tris." He says with a shakey voice. Eric doesn't so authoritive now which causes me to feel a little giddy. I go fast ,and he is breathing heavily.

"Beatrice..."

I freeze at my name. It is odd hearing it come from him . I pulls away and lay back down. I look at his face veiled with need for a release. I give him a smirk . Eric comes over and hovers over me.

"You little she devil."

"Really? She-devil?"

He kisses me .

"You aren't that innocent ,but you are my opposite. Kind and pure but you are an angel in a black robe."

"No, not an angel in a black robe. I am an angel in Dauntless tattoos."

He smiles and kisses my swollen lips . Soft and slow is what his kisses are now. Eric shifts over me and slips his tongue in my mouth . I moan softly in his mouth . I sudden feel his member against my thigh. I place my hand in his hair and my other on his side. Eric pulls away ,but he leaves our faces about an inch away . He looks down as he lines up his member to me. Grey eyes peer back at me. Our breathes mingle and mix . He doesn't move ,and I don't know why . Maybe it is to let me savor a few more moments of my purity ,or he is savor this moment . Eric kisses me ,but he begins pushing in. I gasp as he slowly pushes in further. My eyes water at the pain occurring in my lower abdomen.

"I apologize." he whispers. "It will subside just wait ."

I touch his arm. "Wait just let me... adjust." I blink away tears as I feel him inside me partially.

"Okay, go slow." I mumble . He pushes slowly in further. I feel his hot breath on my neck ,and the silence accompanies us. I grip his arm tightly as he tries to be gentle ,but it hurts so much more than imagined. Eric freezes.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"What are you apologizing for? You're the one hurting." he says roughly.

I let the tears fall . Not because of pain from my lower abdomen. No , it's because I realize who I am doing this with. a cold hearted person who never thought of anyone else but himself.

"I'm sorry." he says. I look into his eyes. "I shouldn't have snapped."

I stare. Why is he suddenly apologizing? He has never apologized to me before.

"Tell me."

I raise a brow. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me to stop . I will ,and you can go and tell someone I raped you. It's fine."

His face is crestfallen .

"Why?"

He looks away ,but he is still over and inside me.

"Why ,Eric?"I say more firmly.

"Because!"

"Oh screw you!" Bad choice of words... "Just tell me!"

He looks back at me and kisses me hard.

"That's why! I care okay. From the beginning and now."

He completely removes himself and sits on the bed. I just sit up with him ,but I pull the blanket over my chest. I reach out and touch his arm.

"Thank you."

"For what?"He looks at me with icy eyes.

"For caring." I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Now can we finish?"

He raises a brow. I pull his face to mine and kiss him.

"I suppose we shall."

I lay down ,and he shifts between my legs.

"Wait. " He looks at me as I continue speaking. "No matter what just do it."

He doesn't reply ,but he pushes himself inside me again. I clench the bed sheet with my left hand and my right held onto his arm. He pushes further and further. I whimper in pain ,but it is soon over. He slowly pulls back out. I gasp a little bit . He pushes back in ever so slowly. A mixuture of pain and pleasure drowns me. He repeats again and again . I can no loger help myself from holding it in so I left out a gaspy moan. Eric is breathing heavily as he goes to a moderate speed. I feel pleasure and tension coiling up inside me. I moan loudly as he pushes back in.

"Eric..." Comes slipping out. I hear him let out a gruff moan . He goes slightly faster than before.

"Eric. Eric." his names keeps coming out of my mouth involuntarily. " . Please ,Eric."

I'm almost there. Almost there. A few more pushes inside me caused me to scream out in pleasure as I released. He continues , but I know he is about to release. He mumbles something under his breath and finally lets go. Eric lays on top of me . We both are a sweating mess ,but to me it was worth it. I am panting more than him . I realize his breathing is steadying faster than mine.

"Maybe you should go running some more,Tris. You're breathing really hard." He chuckles.

"Oh shut up. " I say smiling. Silence engulfs us for a moment or two.

"Thank you." He says as he gets off of me and lays on his side. I follow suit and face him. He wraps an arm around my waist . I prop my head up with my arm ,and place my right hand on his chest where his heart is.

"For staying."

I feel his heart beat faster. I lean closer and kiss his cheek .

"I think I may like you, but that word is just not suitable..." he says.

"You're right it isn't."

I can't say I like him or love him. This is merely out of lust . Or is it?"

"Do I have a right to say 'I love you' ?" I whisper.

"Only if you want to. " Eric says as he lays on his back. I scoot close to his side.

"Okay then." He looks down at me. "I love you."


End file.
